In Love And War
by suicide bomber
Summary: AU. When men are only to fight, and woman to serve, Raiha must accomplish his task for vengence. His falls in love with the unexpected Fuuko, and their lives complicated, for her marriage is with Tokiya. Torn between duty and lust, Raiha must sacrifice.


**Suicide Bomber:** Ironic, that I'm so fond of leaving my fictions half done.. Anyway, this fiction is an attempt to let my creative juices spur and take control. I'm still not so sure of the rating, it may turn into an 'M'.. For all the bloodshed and stuff like that. Children are easily influenced these days...

**Note:** This story takes place back in the samurai days, where there is war and fighting for land and such. Please bear in mind that technology is not discovered yet.

**Disclaimer:** Flame of Recca does not belong to me.

±°§ © §°±

**In Love And War**

Prologue 

_By Suicide Bomber_

±°§ © §°±

_They say its all fair in love and war_

_But the game isn't so simple_

_War is all about tragedy_

_While love is all about you_

∞

I remembered climbing the hills; my feet pained walking on the rocks. The air was thick with vapour, perspiration came to me easily, and I fought dizziness. The waterfalls brought me a calm sensation and all I could think of was how my mother would react by my sudden disappearance. I drank a mouthful, and then hurried on my way back. I could already hear shouting.

The path back was so fast I barely took more than a minute to reach the tresses of the village. I had grown familiar with the surroundings, often running away into the forest, just passing my time there. I knew every tree, counted a total of four streams down the hill and a small waterfall. No natural threat that could harm my existence, as told by my mother.

"Come here!"

I grinned as Mother came with a towel in her hands, rubbing my cheeks forcefully. My skin grew hot and I attempted to struggle away, but her tight grip made it futile. I only whimpered.

I thought mothers were kind and gentle, caring and loving. Mine des not appear so. She would screech at me, cleaned me till my skin hurt and washed my hair as if pulling it away from my head. Though this, she would always tucked me under the warm blanket, stroked my face and whispered blessings in my ear. Night fell soon, for I would always linger in the hills and forests long, then came back near dinnertime.

"I'm not hungry."

"No, you are and starving."

I sighed, picking on my rice. Then, a pair of chopsticks greeted my knuckles. I shot a quick glare at the attacker and threw my own pair at the opposite side of the table. "Excuse me."

I left quickly; unaware of the staring eyes that lay on my retreating form, and unaware how fast I had fled up to my room. I could care less.

I lit a candle at my bedside, taking a scroll from a drawer. I started to paint.

"I'm asleep!" I spoke, my voice just able to reach the ears of the person behind the shutters. I continued with my painting.

"Don't-"

I stood up, staring directly at the eyes of the intruder. Time paused for a moment, and I was just as uncomfortable. I knew what she wanted to say. It was always the same ever since...

"I'm going to bed," I kept my work back into the drawer. I was about to blow the candles, but she stopped me, cupping my face in her cold hands. I looked away from her gaze. This was not usual.

We stayed like that for minutes, hours perhaps. I had lost track of time and my eyelids grew heavier. My lips were thin, and my body ached with the awkward position I was. At last her hands drew away from my face. I relaxed and fell back on the floor, taking the blanket up to my chest level.

"Do you hate him?" She asked, barely louder than a whisper. I sensed a tone of rejection, for what reason I did not know. Her head was bowed down now, and for a second, I felt sleep drifting far from me. I was fully conscious of what she was getting to, and I did not intend to entertain. I tried to rest, closing my eyes and blocking everything that was constantly appearing in my mind. For one thing, the question she had unintentionally asked. I growled under the covers, frustrated.

"Rest child," She slowly stroked my hair, "Tomorrow we shall visit the temple."

She left, without the usual prayers. My eyes snapped open the minute I knew she was far from entering again. I sat up, and took extra clothing for the night was bitterly cold. I sneaked out from the window, and ran towards the bamboo groove, seeking comfort in its quiet atmosphere. It was getting noisy at the room beside mine and I did not want to hear any of it.

∞

Turning to the age of fifteen, I was more rebellious. I seldom came for dinner, and when my mother wishes to speak with me, I would decline. She has never questioned what I did in the forest, but I knew that she was knowledgeable of my actions. She always knew.

I decided to slip away into the depth of the woods again. Without my mother's consent, I went off once more.

A cry from the village woke my trance, and I sprinted towards the direction straight away. Something in my mind told me to reach my home, as fast as I could, and when I stepped foot in the village all that greeted me was not my mother's protests. It was a burning ferment, a destroyed city that could never be rebuilt over. Never.

A sharp turn towards my right, I saw a man, cloaked in black, peering at the ravaged grounds. I squinted my eyes, and I noticed something of him that made my stomach felt as if it was stabbed. Indeed it was, and the last image that I saw before darkness claimed me, was a mask.

∞

I found myself in comfortable blankets and pillow. When my vision came, I jolted up, realising that I was not in my own room, but instead, in a room so different from any that I have seen. I was curious.

As I sat, I took in every detail of the room. I pulled my arms to my sides, and I knew that whoever brought me here was a skilled warrior. He was not from my village. He knew about knifes hidden in clothes.

At the sound of footsteps, I returned to my sleeping position. I had not realised how acute my hearing was, but I felt as if I could hear from even miles away. Voices outside the room were explicit in my ears, but their language was of different from mine.

The shutters opened forcefully, there were more than two men present in the room. As they neared me, I could tell, no, hear that they were armed with weapons.

"You're shivering," One of the men, said.

I dared not open my eyes, but they had obviously known I had awakened.

"Open your eyes," The same man commanded. My eyelids fluttered opened.

Masks.

I reached forward and grabbed the mask, but my efforts were in vain. Two men held me back; one with his sword drew out against the skin of my neck. I remained silent.

The masked man looked down at me, and I could tell, he was smirking behind that hideous clay that wrapped round his face. I stared into his eyes, but he hid any signs of emotions.

"You will be useful," he said, leaving. The other two dogs scrambled after him, and I was alone.

I fell back to slumber.

∞

The girl before me smiled, and for an instant, I felt blessed. Her hair was long, flying with the soft breeze. I stood there, unflinching and unmoved.

"Staring is rude!" She pouted, her palms found their way to her hips.

I only stared harder.

She was cute.

"Raiha! Stop staring!" She threw a pebble at me, but I caught it and smiled.


End file.
